Stars
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: When you went away, the stars don't seem to matter anymore. SasuIno, implied ShikaIno.


**Stars**

**Summary: **When you went away, the stars didn't seem to matter anymore. SasuIno, implied ShikaIno.

--

The stars. They twinkled in the sky to make the night beautiful and memorable. Those stars gave the night its best asset, without stars, night would be boring. She used to love them because they were gorgeous and stunning but stars had been meaningless since 5 years ago.

_There are so many of them tonight,_ Ino noticed when she looked outside of her window.

If this were 5 years ago, she would be happy. Nevertheless, now was different from the past, it was a whole lot different.

"Ino," an irritated and bored voice was heard. "Snap out of it."

"Huh?" Ino turned around to see Shikamaru standing behind her. "What are you talking about Shika?"

"You were thinking of something, weren't you?"

"No," Ino denied. "Just tired from interrogating and torturing criminals."

"You didn't even realize that I was here until I called you," Shikamaru reasoned as he rolled his eyes. "What's the matter Ino? Why were you staring at the sky?"

"No reason."

"I know you better than that," Shikamaru lit a cigarette. "Tell me."

"I told you not to smoke, didn't I?" Ino pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it. "It's bad for you."

"You're troublesome," he mumbled. "Don't change the topic."

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you," she sighed. It was no use of hiding to Nara Shikamaru. "If you're gonna promise me that you won't tell no one."

"Promise."

"There was a 12-year old girl who always loved watching stars at night with this amazing boy she had always liked," Ino paused, trying to smile. "They became quite close after years they watched the stars together, and there was a point that this boy and this girl made a promise together," Ino held back the tears from her sky-blue eyes. "The promise was no matter what happened they would achieve their goals together but then…"

--

_**(Flashbacks)**_

A beautiful twelve-year old Ino was standing in an open field in the middle of the night. She looked at her watch to see what time was it.

"Sasuke-kun is surely late, jeez," Ino frowned. "I wonder what happened; he was never this late before."

She waited and waited and waited but there was still no sign of him.

"The meteor shower will start in 5 minutes," Ino looked at her watch once again. "It's weird that he's still not here."

It was no ordinary for an Uchiha Sasuke to be late, especially tonight, only Ino knew, but he loved watching stars, especially a meteor shower. Meteor shower was not very often, it occurred not so many times in a year. She wanted him to be here beside her, so they could watch the stars falling from the sky, so they could wish together.

_I wish he'll always stay beside me,_ she closed her eyes as she wished to the falling stars.

"He didn't come after all," Ino opened her eyes, the meteor outburst had occurred. She was sad and mad. Why he didn't come? What were his reasons?

The next day, the crying Sakura went to her house and told her that Sasuke left the village to become one of Orochimaru's subordinates.

_**(End of the flashbacks)**_

--

"…he left," she continued. "He left without saying a word."

"Ino," the shadow-possessor put his hand on her shoulder. "You miss him, don't you?"

The Nara had been in love with her and it was always been obvious to everyone except to Ino, but he wouldn't say to her what he really felt about her. She was his girl best friend and that was more than enough to him. Though, he hated it when she flirted with other guys.

"Yeah," was her answer with a nod. "A little. I always wonder what he is doing right now or who is he with. He reminds me of these stars, he was always been eye-catching but he was also has been distant."

She looked back at the stars. "When he went away, these stars become meaningless."

_She is still in love with Sasuke,_ he thought as he pulled her to a tight hug.

"S-Shika…?"

--

"The stars," Sasuke stopped from walking as he stared at the sky. His teammates were confused.

"What about them?" Suigetsu asked. "Wow, I never knew that you were random."

"There are so many of them," Sasuke continued with blank expression.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Karin squealed sweetly, then she looked to Suigetsu. "And you're not, Suigetsu."

"You're an ugly bitch," Suigetsu replied. "Just shut the fuck up."

"You ass!" Karin punched him on the face. "Go die!"

"Enough, you two," Juugo calmly said.

_I'm sorry, Ino,_ he thought as he looked at the star that twinkled the brightest… she was that star.

--

**Author's Note:** Yay! A dedication one-shot. What do you think? Reviews and flames are loved. xD Did I make any grammatical errors? If I did, point them out. Oh, before I forgot, thanks for SasuIno fans that always write SasuIno fanfics especially **Yoruichi 'Ino'****, Lamanth, pixieface Lust, Drunksonic**. This fanfic is for you guys. :D And before this week ends, I'm gonna write a SasuIno one-shot again for the people who accepted my invitation for the SasuIno community that I just created. And if you wanna join, please tell me and I would be glad to give you an invitation.


End file.
